Twice As Bad
by AnimatedCharacter
Summary: Brick didn't know what to do. He was in a pile of shit, and he had no one to blame but himself. He cursed silently as he closed his eyes and frowned even deeper when he heard Butch walk in. "Dude, I've been thinking about you're situation and can't come up with shit. I mean one I could handle, but you've got it twice as bad."
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome to my story readers! I hope you like it. So I just wrote this chapter for no particular reason. It was an idea that popped into my mind. I can't wait to update. I really hope you like it. So ummm enjoy…Any questions please don't hesitate to ask! I'll answer. **_

**Prolog **

Blossom walked in the house completely at peace. She had the most wonderful day. Her boss was insane as usual but that's what he liked about him. No matter how many insults he threw at her. She walked in and was greeted by her daughter, Brianna. She waved a hello and Brianna waved back.

"She was an angel today. Her and Brandon both. They said they're going on a road trip today." The baby sitter/teacher said as she came from the kitchen. Her name is Ms. Tina.

"Yea, to the professor's house." Blossom said picking Brianna up. "How was Brianna today?"

"She's progressing. We have a surprise today for you." Blossom put Brianna down. Ms. Tina crouched down and looked at Brianna. "Show mommy what you learned today." She mouthed while using sign language. Brianna turned around to face Blossom.

She opened her mouth and held up her hand. "One, two, three, four five." She said counting. Her speech wasn't perfect but Blossom didn't care. Her baby just spoke! Coming from Brianna it meant a lot. She was born deaf. It hurt Blossom to her heart but she loved Brianna and would continue to love her no matter what. She hired Ms. Tina to teach Brianna some sign language and speech and to Babysit both of her children.

"Amazing!" Blossom said in sign language and then hugged Brianna. She was so proud of her. She was a bright girl.

Ms. Tina smiled. "Brandon's in the room. I'll see you when you get back Blossom." She waved bye to Brianna.

Blossom put Brianna down and Brianna ran to the kitchen table and grabbed a paper and started to color. Blossom went in Brandon's and Brianna's room. "Mommy!" He said. She hugged him. "How was your day?" She asked also using sign language.

"Good. Are we going to see Auntie Bubbles today?"

"Yea, grandpa too." Blossom said. He lighted up with glee. "Did you do well in sign language today?" He nodded. Brandon was learning how to sign language too so he could communicate with his sister. "Okay, well get ready for bath time. I'll be right back. Get your sister and tell her to get ready for bath time too." He nodded. She went to her room to put her bags down. She switched into some sweat pants and a tank top. She tied her hair and walked into the bathroom to run the bathwater.

Blossom put bubble bath in it and made sure the temperature was just right. Just then Brandon walked in with Brianna right behind him. Blossom helped them undress. She put both of them in the water. They played with the bubbles and suds. Brianna splashed a little too hard and got soap in her eye.

She started to cry. A deaf child's cry is loud. Blossom hurriedly got a dry wash cloth and dabbed her eye. She wailed. Blossom wrapped the towel around her and picked her up. She rocked her until she stopped. She placed her back in the bathtub.

"Are you okay?" Blossom asked using sign language and verbal words.

Brianna nodded. Brandon patted her back to make her feel better and she smiled. Blossom washed both of them and dried them off. She helped them get dressed into their warm PJ's. She was watching them from the kitchen as they played. She set their plates on the table. She waved in the air to get their attention. Once she had it. "Dinner." She spoke while using sign language. She sat them on the table and handed them there spaghetti. After dinner it was about eight and time to hit the road. She got her bag ready and everything else as she brought it to the front door.

She told Brandon and Brianna to get their blankets. It was cold outside and even with jackets. They were not thick jackets after all. She wanted them to be as comfortable as possible for the trip and not toting around in big, thick snow suits. Then there was a knock.

Blossom curiously looked through the peep whole before answering. "Lisa!" The woman on the outside of the door said. Blossom opened the door. "Oh! Blossom! I was hoping I'd catch you before you left!"

"I was just about too. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to wish you a safe trip." Lisa said smiling. Then felt something latch on her leg. Brianna was hugged around her leg tight. Lisa crouched down and greeted her. "Have fun." She mouthed. "You too Brandon!" She said hugging him. He smiled. Lisa was Blossom's other boss.

"Oh let me help you with those!" She said grabbing some bags while holding Brandon's hand. Blossom held Brianna's while they walked down to Blossom's car.

The kids got in the car seats as the bags were placed in the trunk. Blossom and Lisa strapped them in and shut the doors. "So, how long?" Lisa asked.

"A week, if not longer. I'll be here after New Year's. Tell House not to miss me too much." Blossom responded. Lisa laughed. She was the Dean of Medicine at the hospital Blossom worked at. Lisa Cuddy. She had also befriended Blossom when she started working. Blossom was quite friendly but quite interesting to House which is part of the reason she gotten the job as his assistant. She even assisted Lisa at times. Even with age they were still friends. Blossom was twenty one and Lisa was a few years from thirty five.

"Well, have fun." She said. She waved goodbye to the kids and went in her car. Blossom started driving and her babies fell fast asleep.

…

She arrived at her destination. It was about a three hour drive. She rang the doorbell. A Bubbly nineteen year old answered. She almost ran Blossom over in a hug. "You're finally here! I've missed you!" She said as she released her from her hug. "Where's Brandon and Brianna?"

"They're in the car. Could you help me?" Blossom asked.

Bubbles eagerly nodded. Bubbles grabbed Brandon as Blossom grabbed Brianna. They took them into the house and upstairs into Blossom's old room. They were laid on the bed and tucked in. They went downstairs to get the bags. After they were settled in Blossom went to change into her pajamas and Bubbles made them a cup of hot chocolate. Bubbles waited for Blossom to come back. She did and they sat and talked.

"So how's college?" Blossom asked. Her sister was a few years younger than her. Nineteen to be exact. She graduated high school last year.

"Incredible. I've made so many friends."

Blossom smiled at her sister's happiness. She wished of what her lifive could've been but she wouldn't dare bring it up.

"The twins are getting bigger." She commented. Blossom nodded and agreed. Bubbles looked like she had more to say.

"What is it Bubbles? You can tell me." She paused and saw Bubbles' troubled face. "Oh, no. You're pregnant."

"No! No!" She said. "I've met someone."

Blossom's eyes beamed. "Who Bubbles? Does he go to your school?"

"No, his is nearby though. He's really cool." She said with her same sad tone.

"Bubbles what's wrong?" Blossom asked.

"Blossom, I think you should tell him the truth. He needs to know." Bubbles persuaded with pleading eyes.

"No, he doesn't know. He doesn't need too." She said angrily. "Why are you bringing this up? Why now? It's been four years. Why now?"

"Please Blossom stop. I hate it when you're angry." She said. "The reason I'm bringing this up is because the person I'm dating is Boomer Jo Jo." Blossom's eyes got wide. "Blossom before you say anything I want to say I love him. I've been dating him since junior year of highschool. Are schools are close by for a reason. He's the reason I denied the university in North Carolina. I didn't want to tell you because I know how you feel about Brick right now. I felt bad and selfish, but Blossom I love him and he loves me. I wanted to ask you can I invite him over for dinner Christmas Eve."

Blossom was clearly shocked at her sister's words. "I'm sorry. I have no right to mess with your life. I shouldn't get in the way of your love life because of my own. Of course you can invite Boomer over."

Her sister tackled her into another hug. Blossom hugged her back with so many thoughts running through her mind. When she was released she looked at Bubbles' face and happiness that was radiating through it. "It is just Boomer, right?"

She nodded happily. Blossom wasn't a selfish person. She wasn't going to become one. But Boomer was Brick's brother. The father of her children. The ass that she left so many years from. She hadn't heard from him since the day she left from his college her senior year. She knew there were going to be some problems. But she ready to either confront them or avoid them. Whatever she needed to do to protect her babies.

_**AN: I reposted. I'm turning a new leaf as an author. Nothing has really changed as of yet. So Review and Enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter one: **__**Life is short**_

He woke up in a grumpy mood as usual. Shit. What the hell was he doing with his life? To any person he had it made. He had the money. The car. The life. In his third year of college. He was living quite nicely but couldn't help but wish his life was different. Wish he would wake up to her face every morning. But he wouldn't dare bring her name up. He was hurt enough when she left.

He took a nice hot shower. It relaxed him. He got dressed ready for the drive he had to make. It wasn't long. A good forty five minutes and he'll be there. He was on break and going to his dad's to hang out with his brother for Christmas. It wasn't usual of him. But his little brother begged him for it.

His phone rang and he groaned when he read it was Boomer. "Yes Boomer?" He asked answering the phone.

"Are you coming? Are you coming? You have to come!" He said.

"Yes Boomer dammit! I'm on my way! I'll be there in an hour." He said annoyed.

"Good! See you!" Boomer said. He could never get why his brother was so god damn happy all the time. Brick should be the happy one. He was the oldest. He had it all. I nice apartment. Girls chasing him around. He should be the smiling all the time. But no. It was Boomer. He figured it was because Boomer had something he didn't. He just didn't know what it was. Damn him! Damn Boomer!

He pushed his thoughts away and ate a quick pop tart. He made sure he looked presentable and not total shit before he left his apartment. He went down the steps and entered his car. It was a nice Chevy Impala. It was red of course with silver signature.

He drove to where he needed to be. He stopped at a big white house. He went to knock on the door and was tackled by his brother. "Brick!" He said happily. Brick groaned and beamed his eyes at his brother. "You're here! Come on I made breakfast!" He said. Brick already had his plate made. He went and started eating. "So how's life?" Boomer asked happily.

"Fantastic Boomer." He said dully. Boomer still held his smile.

"Well, college is sort of fun. All the people, the parties, the girls."

"Glad you're enjoying it." Brick muttered with a mouth full of food.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you." Boomer announced a little shaky. Brick sighed and wiped his mouth. "There's this girl." Boomer said. Brick crossed his arms over his chest and encouraged him to go on. "She's really sweet, and cool, and pretty and fun. She's always smiling. She has pretty eyes that makes my heart—"

"Land your plane Boomer." Brick said getting impatient.

"Her name is Bubbles. Bubbles Utonium."

No fucking way. That's…_her _little sister. She was a freshman when Brick graduated. The only reason he knew her was because of her sister. "Brick." He said snapping his fingers breaking his thoughts. He glared at Boomer.

"I don't know what you're thinking but I love her Brick. We've been together ever since my senior year. She's the love of my life. Please don't be mad. I know how you feel about…her. But you won't have to see her…ever. Just at my wedding of course. But other than that no contact. I'm going over her house for Christmas eve dinner. You know introduce myself even though they already know me. I want to introduce myself as her boyfriend."

Brick thought. Boomer was probably right. He didn't have to see her. His relationship had nothing to do with him and Blossom. It was four years ago. She probably wasn't even thinking about him. He shouldn't be thinking about her. "It's cool Boomer. Like you said I won't have to see her."

Brick new this was slightly wrong. When Boomer had kids and all that crap he would have to attend birthday parties and what not. "You're the most awesome brother ever!"

"Hey, what about me." A deep voice said. His black hair and his dark green eyes. He looked good. His army uniform fitted him quite nice. "Butch!" Boomer exhaled running to his brothers. They started to wrestle around. "Hey, don't have fun without me." Brick said giving his brother a well needed hug. It's been about two years since he's physically seen Butch. A good six months since he's heard from him. The army was so god damned conservative.

"Shit I missed you." Boomer said.

"You know what I missed the most?" Butch said smiling genuinely. Brick and Boomer waited for what he was going to say. "The bed. I need a damn nap in a bed I can actually sleep in." He said walking upstairs. He left his bags for his brothers to get. He walked upstairs into his bedroom.

"Same old Butch." Brick said smirking. He was glad—excited really his brother was home. It made him…smile. "Wait, where the hell is dad?"

"He's at the store. Said he was getting some last minute Christmas stuff." Boomer shrugged. Brick nodded.

"So, you're totally cool with me and Bubbles? I mean can I invite her to like dinner or something?" Boomer asked. Brick nodded. He went to hug him. "Boomer you touch me and you won't see Christmas." Brick threatened.

"Good old Brick."

…

"So how was it overseas."

"okay." Butch said shrugging.

"I don't know how you did it for so many years, man. It must've driven you crazy. At base for six months at a time with nothing but dudes." Brick stated.

"Air force went co-ed. They have girls now."

"Yea, but I bet those girls look like dudes too."

"Not after six months they don't." He said making his brothers laugh. The all sat around the table as they heard a key jam in the door. They waited to see the old man. He opened the door and smiled. "My sons, whom I have created! Butch, who I have not seen in two years! Welcome to my home which is yours also! Happy holidays!"

"Yea thanks dad." We sang as he gave us hugs and returned to his room.

"So Brick, Mr. Doctor-Brain-Surgeon. How's your life going?"

"I'm still in college smart ass. And it is what it is." Brick said shrugging.

"Well I'm making my ranking higher. Just a few more years and I'll be done." Butch said.

"Happy for you bro." Boomer said.

"You tell Brick yet?" Butch asked.

"Yea, just before you got here. He took it well." Boomer said.

"You knew?" Brick asked Butch. Butch nodded.

"He was being a little bitch about telling you earlier. He told me before I left. I told him to tell when the time is right." Brick just nodded. All three of them would never admit it. They didn't tell Brick because they cared. They cared about what he was feeling and they didn't want his heart to ache any more than it already did. "That brings me to my next subject. BC and I…we're still what we were. She's in the air force too. She told me she's surprising her family. She's on leave for a while. She won't be here until a couple days though."

Brick nodded. Buttercup and Butch had been friends since they moved here. Sure they had butted heads at first but it ended in Buttercup coming over all the time to play video games or to watch a basketball game, to wrestle with her best friend and just hang out. Those two were two peas in a pod and nothing could stop them.

"Well how is she?"

"She's a bad ass. She's always getting into trouble with the other girls." Butch laughed reminiscing about some of the fights she got herself into.

"Her attitude's gotten _worse_?" Boomer asked shivering when it came to Buttercup and her anger. She was damn right scary. Butch would be the only one to calm her down in those times.

"Nah it's the same. All the girls just want me and trying to befriend Buttercup is their approach but she sees right through them. And cusses them out when they say something stupid. She even gets in fights with guys."

"I'm not surprised. She was always like that." Brick commented. Buttercup was feisty. She loved a challenge. Just like Butch is to why they were best friends. They were…mischievous. They were sneaky when they were around each other. When they were around each other they were either playfully arguing or laughing.

"Yea, guess people don't change." Boomer said.

Butch shrugged. "Anyway, she's coming here first." Butch informed. Buttercup knew she would be hugged and wanted to be talked to and blah blah bullshit. She wanted to see Butch before she was smothered.

"I haven't seen her since she's graduated. She should be like twenty right now right?" Boomer asked. Butch nodded.

"Damn we're getting old."

_**Official chapter one! Do you like it. I think I'm going to alternate places. First Blossom then Brick and repeat. Tell me if you have any requests for this story. To clarify. Boomer is in college and it was revealed he's dating Bubbles. Butch and Buttercup are in the air force. Best friends. And Blossom is an assistant working for (drumroll) Gregory house. If you do not watch the show "House" You should. It's such a good show. Anyway she's working for them as an assistant. You'll know more about her job in later chapters. She has two children. Brianna and Brandon. Brianna is revealed to be deaf. She was born with it. She uses sign language as her way to communicate. Al though she's not very good at it. She's learning how to talk by her teacher/ babysitter Ms. Tina. The children's father is revealed to be Brick. Yes, I know. Brick. He doesn't seem to know that he has kids…not yet that is. What will happen next? Leave me a review and you MIGHT find out! GASP**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter two: **__**December 23**_

She awoke to her daughters cries. It was about Seven A.M. She immediately awoke and picked her daughter up out of her bed. She rocked her as she calmed down. She walked out of her bedroom checking on Brandon before she went downstairs. He was sound asleep.

She walked downstairs into the living room. She sat Brianna on the couch as she rubbed her teary eyes. "Are you hungry?" Blossom asked mouthing the words and using sign language.

She nodded while laying down on the couch. Blossom went to the kitchen and pulled out some fruit snacks that she brought with her and a bowl of fresh fruit strawberries.

She was rinsing them off when a voice startled her. "Good morning sweetie."

She turned around to see her father. "Dad!" She said hugging him. He hugged her back.

"How've you been?"

"Absolutely great. I still love my job and everything's running smoothly."

"Where's my grandchildren?"

"Brianna's in the living room. I'm making her a small breakfast. Brandon's still sleeping. He's a heavy sleeper." She answered with a smile. He started to walk in the living room. "Be careful, she's a bit cranky." She called out. She walked into the room with the fresh cut strawberries. Brianna and The professor were having a 'conversation'. Or at least he was trying to.

She put the bowl of fruit in front of Brianna and she gladly started eating. "You know she looks more and more like you every day." The professor said. "And someone else too." he added. Blossom immediately frowned.

"Dad, don't."

"Blossom, I know you think what you're doing is best. But put yourself in his shoes. What if it was him with Brianna and Brandon and you not knowing? How would you feel?"

"It doesn't matter how I would feel. I know how he would feel. He would act arrogant and self-righteous like he usually does." She spat out.

"Now you know that's not Brick." He said looking her in her almost pink colored eyes. "He's either going to find out or you have to tell him."

"He doesn't have to know. If he knew…and then Brianna. I don't want her to be hurt."

"Or _you_ don't want to be hurt."

She groaned but stopped when she saw Brianna trying to get her attention. She turned her head and asked her what she wanted. Brianna did the symbol for 'drink'. Blossom went and got Brianna a sip cup full of orange juice.

"Have you heard from Buttercup?" Blossom asked returning to her father changing the subject in the process.

"No, she might not make it this Christmas." He said sad.

Blossom huffed. She hadn't seen her sister since a couple months after the twins were born. "Good morning guys." Bubbles said with a smile.

"Morning."

She went to Brianna and said good morning. Bubbles knew the language and learned it well when Brianna was diagnosed along with the professor.

It was the twenty-second of December. Three days until Christmas. Blossom had went Christmas shopping and all the presents were in the trunk. She still planned on going again with Bubbles. "Where's Brandon?" Bubbles asked.

"He's asleep. He doesn't like to wake in the morning." Blossom said. _Just like his father._ Blossom immediately threw that thought out of her head. Damn him. Damn him and everything he put her through. The only thing she had to thank him for was her babies. They meant the world to her.

"Blossom, come to the market with me. We need to prepare for Christmas."

"But-,"

"I'll watch her dear. Go with Bubbles. You need a break." The professor said. She gave Brianna a kiss and went out.

"We'll take my car." Bubbles said. Blossom got into the passenger seat. "Where are you taking me?" Blossom demanded. "I know it's not the market." Blossom said reading right through her sister's lie.

"Fine you caught me." Bubbles said sarcastically as she was still cheery. "I'm—we're going to get our hair done and nails. And after we're going to the mall with Brandon and Brianna."

"Fine Bubbles." Blossom said.

"You're going to have a good time. I promise." Bubbles said driving. We pulled into a hair salon after five minutes.

…

They walked around the toy store. Brianna found a toy she liked and squealed with excitement. She started talking but they weren't words. Well, words you could understand. She was a new born when it came to actual talking. Her brother could but how could she? You can't say words you haven't heard. She was learning but it was a long process. It was a drum. It was on display. She picked it up and beat on it. She squealed in excitement. Blossom watched her play and pat the drum. She said something incoherently to Blossom.

"You like it?" Blossom asked in sign language but speaking.

She nodded and laughed. "Mommy, look!" Brandon said running up and to her. "What is it?" She asked speaking and in sign language.

"Pinano!" He said showing her. She laughed.

"Piano." She corrected. Brandon's speech wasn't the best either but he was three! It wasn't supposed to be perfect.

"Piano." She said pointing to the piano and then signing. "Drums." She said then signing.

"Can I have?" Brandon asked. Blossom smiled.

"If you're good. Santa will leave it under the tree." Blossom said as she signed. They squealed.

Bubbles came back with a bag in her hand but wouldn't tell Blossom what was inside. They eventually drove home. When they got there the twins ate and were now taking a nap. Blossom sat down and started eating her lunch. Bubbles was watching her eat with a concerned looked.

"Bubbles, what is it? You've been watching me ever since I sat down." She said quite annoyed.

"Blossom, you know what I'm thinking." She said calmly.

"Bubbles, I don't want to talk about it. Me and the twins are fine. We don't need him."

"I think you do. I know they do. Blossom, what do you think Boomer's going to think when he sees them. When he sees Brandon…things will click. How can he hide something like that from his own brother? Blossom your time is running out. You need to tell him."

"No. He's out of my life. As for Boomer, he doesn't need to know who's the father. Just tell him what he sees stays in this house and to keep his mouth shut. I'm done talking about this."

Bubbles sighed as she watched her sister leave the table.

_**I know your waiting for a Brick and Blossom moment. Blossoms being a stubborn girl right now…so tell me what u thinks gonna happen next…Hint…BC's next!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**December 24**_

He woke up tired. He read the numbers on his clock. "Five. A. Fucking. M." He muttered. He got up and went downstairs to get something to eat. He grabbed a simple banana from the fruit bowl and headed upstairs.

He was quite used to waking up this early. But it didn't mean he had to like it. He entered his room and was almost hit with a fist. He grabbed it and twister their arm so that his attacker was turned with their back face to him. His attacker flipped and tried to kick him in the stomach. He grabbed their foot and lifted them up by their ankle. His attacker groaned. "Butch, put me down."

He gave a low chuckle. "Not until you surrender." He smirked. She groaned.

"I surrender." She mumbled before he dropped her. "Damn you." She said getting up. She still had on her uniform.

"You couldn't use the front door?" He asked.

"I was feeling old school." She countered. She opened his dresser and got some of his night clothes out. "I need a shower. Can't sleep?"

He nodded. "When are you going to your place?" He asked.

"Trying to get rid of me?"

He laughed. "Yes. I would like to sleep alone."

"Ass hole." She said smirking. "Fine, I'll take the bed and you take the floor."

"Take a shower fist and then we'll talk." He said.

She smirked and did as told. She came back and slithered her way into his bed. He made sure she was comfortable before slipping into sleep.

…

"I'm not going in there. You can't make me." He said from outside the bedroom.

"Just go." Brick said impatient trying to push him in.

"No, I don't have a death wish!" He screamed in a whisper. "Who knows what the army did to her. They probably turned her into a skilled assassin. She probably killed Osama."

"Boomer, go wake them up." Brick ordered.

"No, I have to make a good impression at the dinner today and I'm pretty sure Bubbles would like her boyfriend not in pieces."

"Butch won't hurt you."

"But _she_ will!"

Buttercup groaned. "Go shut them up before I get my gun." She demanded Butch. Loud enough for Boomer and Brick to hear. As soon as Boomer heard those words he ran faster than road runner.

Butch sat up and stretched. Brick walked in the room. Butch checked the time. It was nine thirty. "Boomer made breakfast."

Hearing that. Buttercup sat up and ran a hand through her short hair. She felt Butch leave the bed. She finally opened her eyes. "Long time BC." Brick stated. She smirked.

"Indeed." She stated. She stood up and stretched.

"You look…good." He stated.

"Wish I could say the same." She stated back. They all shared a laugh. Knowing BC. She should be infuriated. This bastard broke his sister's heart. But she was over it. She hasn't heard from Blossom in a while. She left for training after the twins were born. She was sure Blossom should be over the break up too.

After they had a laugh she went downstairs when the scent of bacon filled her nose.

…

"Okay! He's coming! All I have to do is—"

"Bubbles! Calm down. It's noon. Dinner doesn't start until seven. We have seven hours left to prepare." Blossom said calming her sister down.

"Okay you're right." She said taking a deep breath. Blossom watched her kids play. "Blossom can you run to the store? We need some spices and vegetables."

"Sure." She said. She walked to the door and put her jacket on. She felt someone latch on her leg. "Do you want to come?" She asked and in sign language. It was Brianna. Brianna didn't respond but her lack of movement told Blossom she wanted to go. She got Brianna dressed and combed her auburn hair. She put on her hat and gloves and scarf before leaving. The snow was really thick. She put Brianna in her car seat before driving to the super market.

She held hands with Brianna until she put some things in the cart which Brianna refused to sit in. She never liked feeling restricted. She went into the spice section and was debating on getting brands. Her eyes left Brianna which quickly returned when she heard the running of feet. Brianna was out of sight. Dammit.

She didn't call after her. It would be pointless. She searched. She found somebody holding her. A very familiar person about to hold her hand. "Do you know where your mommy is?" He asked.

She babbled something that he couldn't understand. Blossom walked closer hesitating with each step. Brianna caught her walking. She snatched her way out of the mans hands and ran to her mother. Blossom picked her up ready to walk away but Butch stopped her.

"Long time no see." Butch said. "Is she yours?" He asked. Blossom just nodded. He walked closer.

"How's the army?" She asked trying not to be akward. He hadn't suspected anything. Yet.

"Good. Got back a couple days ago."

"Do you know if Buttercup's coming back. I haven't heard from her in a while." Blossom asked hopeful.

"Nah. I can't be certain." He said. "What brings you to the market?"

"Just some things for dinner." She replied casually.

"What's your name?" He asked the little girl. She didn't answer.

"She can't…she can't hear you. She's deaf." Blossom said scared of Butch's reaction. He stood a little shock but got over it. The girl laid her head on her mother's chest and yawned. He observed her.

He just nodded. "Can you…"

"I won't tell Brick. He doesn't need to know you've moved on. But she is cute. See you around Blossom. Stay sexy." He said. He waved to Brianna and moved on. Blossom smiled. Same old Butch. He looked good. She held Brianna as she got the rest of the stuff.

She ended up home in the next fifteen minutes. Bubbles quickly grabbed the bags and started to cook away. She was so focused on her legendary pasta she almost missed what Blossom said.

"I said I saw Butch?"

"How is he?" She asked lightly. Her voice a low murmur.

"He looks good. He said he wouldn't say anything to Brick. But it was weird seeing him after all these years you know?" Blossom shrugged.

"Yea, I know what you mean." Bubbles said looking into the deep pot while stirring.

"Blossom!" The professor shouted from upstairs. Blossom dashed up the stairs as fast as she could go.

"What's wrong dad?"

"Brandon has a fever." He said taking the thermometer out of his mouth.

"Mommy my tummy hurts." He cried.

Blossom crouched down and rubbed her baby's stomach soothingly. "I'm gonna ask aunty Bubbles to make you some toast okay?"

"If his fever gets higher we'll take him to a doctor." The professor stated.

Blossom nodded soothing Brandon to sleep again. His soft red hair going through her fingers. As soon as Brandon was asleep Blossom heard a small crash and Brianna's cry. She made sure Brandon was still sleeping as she dashed downstairs and saw Bubbles trying to calm the little girl down.

"She just got scared of all the glass flying." Bubbles informed. "It's okay Brianna." Bubbles signed. Blossom gently rocked the toddler back to a whimper and wiped her eyes. Bubbles wiped the glass.

Blossom gently put Brianna down on the couch as she had a thumb in her mouth and her eyes closing. Afterwards she closed her tired eyes and wished for sleep.

**AN: It's not a great chapter. Just wanted to give you something. Next chapter is Christmas Eve dinner**


End file.
